The goals of the Virology, Immunology & Microbiology (VIM) Core are to enhance the research capacity of the UNC CFAR research community by providing access to state of-the-art tools research, and for diagnosis and monitoring HIV-1-positive patients in clinical trials. The VIM Core also provides leadership to promote HIVIAIDS research through collaboration, training, and mentoring. The specific aims are to 1) provide quality virologic, immunologic and microbiologic assays and services, 2) provide training and mentorship to the domestic and international CFAR community and build capacity at international sites, 3) provide leadership through activities locally, nationally, and internationally, 4) support NIH networks and CFAR-CFAR collaborations by participating in WIHS, HPTN, IMPAACT, and ACTG, 5) support new CFAR initiatives through collaborations with UNC CFAR members, and 6) engage in evaluation and strategic planning, using input from user surveys, an Internal Advisory Board, and the CFAR External Advisory Board. Through these activities, the Virology, Immunology & Microbiology Core will provide key infrastructure support for the HIVIAIDS and HIV coinfection research activity of the CFAR membership. These activities will have a significant impact on the future of the epidemic by providing assays for HIV-1 and other sexually transmitted infections (including ultra-low copy number and POC HIV-1 assays and nucleic acid amplification testing for non-HIV STis), biospecimen procurement and distribution, immune phenotype, function and immunogenetic testing, training and mentoring new US and international scientists, and providing leadership locally, nationally, and globally.